Missing
by Mrs.Sabaku119
Summary: Can you stop the fire? Can you stand to fight her? You can't stop the fire.. You won't say the words: Please. -Song fic... SasuHina.


**Hello one and all! This is something that's been on Kiyomi's mind for a while, so I decided to write a little One-shot for her. This is a Song Fic, yes another one. This one is pretty sad and evil-like****...**** so if you're looking for happyness, dont read! Thanks :P**

**Hope you like it, if not you can suck one :P**

_**Summary:**__ Can you stop the fire? Can you stand to fight her? You can't stop the fire.. You won't say the words: Please. -Song fic... SasuHina._

**Name; **Missing...

**Main Couples; **SasuHina...

**Genre; **Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance...

**Rated; **'M' for language, gore, death, and just plain weirdness...

**Status; **Complete...

**Time; **Around the time Sasuke is leaving to Oto... *AU*

**WARNING: **Character death! Gore! Do not read if you like sweat Hinata. Do not read if you like Hiashi. Do not read if you mind Neji and Hanabi dying! CHARACTER DEATH! I don't wanna hear complaints, guys.

**Missing**

Hiashi sighs as he walks into his office. Looking on his clean desk he notices a single scroll. It's sealed with his eldest daughter's seal on it. He looks around to see if she was here, she isn't. He sits down and opens the seal with ease. What he finds is his daughter's soft handwriting.

_Please, please, forgive me._

_But I won't be home again._

_Father,_

_Isn't this ironic? You lost mother, now me.. Gomen father, but I won't be coming home any time soon, probably never again. Forgive me, Father. I hate to do this to the clan, to Hanabi and Neji and even you, Father. But, honestly, I must leave._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one;_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_Maybe one day you'll regret the mistakes you have made. The mistakes such as beating your eldest daughter and sacrificing your brother for your own selfish needs. How does it feel, Father? How does it feel to lose the only thing you've ever had control of in life? You can't control the side branch, that's the council's job. You can't control Hanabi, she is too free spirited. You had me, Father. You controlled me. Not anymore.._

_You won't cry for my absence, I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_I know you couldn't care less now that I'm gone. You have one less thing to worry about. Now you'll have Hanabi as your Heir and the clan can be strong again. Isn't that what you've always wanted? To have me gone? Well your wish has come true, Father. Can I ask you something, though. Why do you hate me? Do you loath me so much you don't care that I've run away? What if I died? Would you cry, Father? Would you even care?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_It's okay if you do, Father. Because just like mother, I know you'll care. In time you'll be asking yourself why you feel so empty and hallow. And then you'll think of me, Father. You'll think of me as a baby, how you used to hold me. You'll think of me growing up and entering the academy, how you were secretly scared to let me go. You'll think of me when I graduated and how proud you were, even though you never showed it. You'll remember me, Father. But I'll be gone. You'll be too late. You are too late._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_I know I was going to be a branch member soon enough. Hanabi was always stronger. She always showed potential. While me? I was the weak one. The damsel that was always in distress. But not anymore. You didn't even care when they suggested giving me to Neji as a branch whore, did you Father? You were actually going too, weren't you? To enjoy not only my pain, but his as well. Do you hate me that much, Father? Do you wish to see me in pain so much, that you'd cause others it also to get that wish?_

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_I honestly wish you would have told me you were proud at least once. To hear the words, "Good job, daughter" come out your mouth, to me not Hanabi, just once would have probably stopped this! You could have saved me, Father! You could have stopped me from resorting to this. But it's too late, Father.. You're too late, again. I went to hell for help instead. I'm alone aren't I, Father? Are you happy your daughter is left all alone?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Tell Neji and Hanabi that I will miss them so. Tell them that they have given me the happiness you've never shown. That's okay though. You're my father. I will always love you, Father. I don't care if no one misses me once I am gone. I honestly don't. No one will miss me, I guess. I will miss no one back. That's a promise._

_Please, please, forgive me._

_But I won't be home again._

_I'm sorry, Father. I truly am, I just can't come home. You will no longer be able to beat me, or harass me, or hurt me in any way. How do you feel about that? Am I taunting you, Father? You've lost your punching bag. Are you going to resort to your youngest daughter? Maybe the branch members? Take it out on yourself again? Oh! Did I hit a soft spot, Father? Yes, I do know what you did to yourself before you took your anger out on me! Me! The pain you caused..._

_I know what you do to yourself._

_I breathe deep and cry out:_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_You used to cut yourself, Father. The scares? I see them. Hyuuga, remember? Haha, I can see everything! You don't hide them well, either. Hanabi knows too. She asked me about them, did you know that Father? Yes, your Princess went to me for questions. How does that make you feel? Not well I presume, hmm? I bet she'll miss me. To answer all her questions. Questions like, "Why is daddy's arm hurt?" and "Why does daddy cry at night?" And I always have one answer. You'd like to know it, wouldn't you Father? Too bad!_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_You never cared, did you Father? Did you care that I would cry every night missing her? Or maybe that I would die inside a little more each and every time you fucking beat me! You horrid Teme! I fucking hate you! Do you know that? I. Hate. You. Your very presence makes me sick to my stomach. But I won't have to deal with that anymore now, huh dear Father? I won't need you anymore. I'm done with you, the clan, Hanabi, Neji, everything and everyone. No one cared for me, I don't care for them now. Ironic, huh?_

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_That's what mother said before she died, isn't it? Before she gave up life she said those exact words also! But don't worry, Father. I'm not giving up on life, far from it! I'm giving up on this life. My new one is filled with flames! Flames? You might ask. Yes, a firery flame that burns with hatred for passion. Wanna know what fuels this flame? Revenge. But don't worry, I'm not the one looking for revenge, Father. That's my fire who is looking. I'm his water, his savior. I'm going to try and set out his flame, like mother tried with you. But unlike mother, I will succeed._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_No one will miss me, right Father? No one will care the Hyuuga Failure is gone. Wrong. Maybe not the Hyuuga clan, but others will. Konoha will mourn the losses of two great shinobi. Not one, but two! Water and Fire! Lovely, right? Haha, his flame might burn for a while, but I will cool it off. So don't miss me, that's fine. Someone will._

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed._

_Knowing you don't care._

_I know you don't care, Father. Not about me. Not about mother. Not about Hanabi, Neji or the clan. All you care about is yourself. So if I do die on this journey I'm taking, I won't try to pretend that you cared. Because you never did. I know that. I always have. I've just always wished you would. But that's too much to ask of a Hyuuga, isn't it? Especially an uptight dick like you. So I'll bleed all my memories of you out, all the way into the afterlife._

_And if I sleep, just to dream of you._

_I'll wake without you there._

_When I sleep, you'll be in my dreams Father. I know you will. They won't be happy dreams. Well, for me maybe, but not for you. My dreams of you will be with you on your death bed. And I'll be standing over you with a smile on my face. My flame will be with me, by my side. Our little ones giggling. They will be happy to their grandfather go six feet under. I'll be happy to see my father die. Weird, huh? Just like you were happy to see yours go. Ironic, yeah?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_Nothing is missing really, if you think about it. I never belonged there. With the Hyuuga, I was lonely. In Konoha, I was depressed. Maybe my new home is where I belong? Maybe I belong no were? Who knows.. Who cares? I don't. Because as long as I am with my flame, I will survive. So I'm not missing. Because I was never there._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_It's okay, really. I don't mind being a sacrifice, anymore. I'm his sacrifice. He's putting himself on the line for me. Me! Can you believe it father? Someone actually cares! Haha, maybe its love in a cruel sadist way? I don't care. Am I too young, Father? Too young to love? Too young to give myself away? He doesn't think so. So, I'll sacrifice myself. For him. If he needs me, I'll be there. But for you? See you in hell, Father._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_I think I know why you hate me, Father. He figured it out for me. Is it because I was not your perfect little son? Is it because I was not strong like you wanted me to be? Or maybe.. is it because I remind you of her? That's it! I found the answer! You hate me because I look like my mother! The women you loved, who didn't love you back! You sacrificed your brother because he stole the heart of your lover, huh? Didn't think I could figure it out? I did, Father. Did I do well, now? Proud of me now? No. You're not, right? He is. Mother probably is too. She is probably with Uncle now. Maybe they have babies in Heaven? And you're alone. Down here on earth. That sucks, doesn't it? Everyone can be happy but poor old you! And me. But I am happy, Father. He makes me happy! I love him oh so much. Heh, funny right? I thought I was ugly? I was weak and stupid. He doesn't seem to mind. I think he loves me._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me...?_

_I think you figured out what was missing, Father! Everything is missing. Mother is gone. Uncle is gone. The clan is no longer yours. Hanabi is gone. Neji is gone. I'm gone. Even you're gone. Losing your mind, Father? Am I making you crazy? Do I frighten you now, Father! Good, you should be scared. Look around Father. Doesn't it seem quiet to you? You better run. Because you're missing out. My fun has just begun. Remember me, Father. Don't miss me. I'm right here!_

* * *

_Can you stop the fire?_

Hiashi hears a scream and runs out. As he passes each hall he sees blood. What's happening? He runs out into the courtyard and sees his nephew sprawled out on the floor. Half his body is burned. His daughter, the youngest, sits tied in the middle of all the blood.

He feels someone behind him, but can't move. A knife is to his back. Katana? Who in their right mind would- "Missing." He looks over to his daughter to see someone behind her. She is shaking. The figure comes out the shadows. "Who's missing?"

"Who are you? What have you done!" Hiashi yells. His heart is racing. His clan is gone. His everything is gone! Who would do such a thing?

_Can you stand to fight her?_

"Who's missing?" The figure repeats. "Who is missing, Father?" The figure steps out and their stands Hinata in all her glory. She is dressed in all black and is wearing.. the Uchiha clan symbol? So the person behind him is-

He is shoved to the ground. He looks behind him to see the young Uchiha. What was his name? Sasuke? What was he doing here? Helping Hinata, no less!

"Hanabi." The young girl looks back at her older sister with tear filled eyes. "Who's missing?" Hanabi shivers as the blade crosses her neck. The girl slumped over. Dead. "I guess you are, imoto?" Hinata laughs evilly.

_You can't stop the fire._

"Who's missing, Father?" Hinata looks the man in the eyes. He activated his blood line and tries to run after her. Tears fill his eyes and he is slammed into a tree. He looks to see the Sharingan blaring at him.

The Uchiha smirks. "Answer her, Hyuuga." Hiashi groans as the blade cuts his arm open. Blood pours out. Hinata lick the sword. "Now." Sasuke slashes again and again and again.

Pain. He feels so much pain!

Hinata stops her companion. "Who's missing? Is it Hanabi?" He looks at his dead daughter. "Maybe Neji?" He looks at the burned figure to his left. "What about Uncle and Mother?" He gulps loudly. "Who's missing, Father?"

"Me." He answers softly. Hinata take the blade and pulls it through his stomach. He feels the blood gush out and take his life.

_You won't say the words..._

"Yes. You're missing. Not me." With that he watches as his daughter kisses the young Uchiha and they disappear into the moonlight. Hiashi is left there to die.

* * *

Sasuke stops. Hinata looks him in the eye. "What's wrong, love?" She walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't you feel alone, Koii?" His arms wrap around her waist possessively. She giggles, kissing his nose.

"Not when I'm with you." She nuzzles his neck and moves to grab his hand and lead him away.

"Oto is the other way, Koii." Sasuke mumbles. Her white orbs gleam with love at him.

"I know. We aren't going to Oto, love. We are going someone alone. To be us." He chuckles and follows her into the moonlight.

_Please._

...

**Beta: **_Serene-Aspiration723_

...

**Alright. If you made it to this, you're really cool! xD**

**Not many people can take Character death. You did! Here's a cookie :hands you cookie:**

**Now, please review? I lub them alls! 3 Lol.**

**Talk to ya soon? Byee!**

**~ 119**


End file.
